


Rain, Hot Tea & Tears

by M_Secret_Writings21



Series: Alice Cooper on B&V [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice's point of view, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, mention of hiram lodge, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Secret_Writings21/pseuds/M_Secret_Writings21
Summary: How Alice Cooper found out about her daughter's and Veronica Lodge relationship.They never told anybody the whole story; they just said it was a messy day of rain, hot tea and tears.





	Rain, Hot Tea & Tears

Most people gossiped about Betty and Veronica being so out and proud, holding hands and kissing everywhere, even Archie was confused about Alice Cooper being so okay with it.  
They never told anybody the whole story; they just said it was a messy day of rain, hot tea and tears. That’s exactly what happened.

 

It was raining; the day had turned to night pretty quickly after the first drops of water fell from the sky. Inside a classic looking house of the suburbs was Alice Cooper sitting down on the principal chair of the Cooper’s living room, glasses on the bridge of her nose. On the table a bunch of papers all around, some of them with handwritten notes for her new article and some other were divorce papers that she couldn’t get herself to finish reading.  
It was no lie that the relationship with Hal Cooper had rotten years after Betty came to life but he was still Alice’s first love and it did hurt to know that now instead of a small blonde between them on the king sized bed there was a lawyer between each conversation discussing who gets what.

A few knocks on the door made her rise her head slightly but she decided to ignore it, after all Betty had her own set of keys, she sighted and grabbed a paper with the date of two days ago, the latest lawyer document.  
She started reading it, rubbing her temple with the left hand while the right one held the document in place.  
Again the knocks were heard but this time more desperate and with fewer pauses within them.  
Now she was angry, on a fast move she threw the paper on the table and moved the chair back abruptly. With loud steps of her tall pink heels she approached the door while saying on a loud voice, loud enough so the person outside the house could hear –I swear to God¡ if you keep forgetting the keys in your room I’ll leave you outside the house, did you hear me Elizab….eth?- when she opened the door, much to her surprise it wasn’t her blonde young daughter on the other side of it, instead it was the last person she had expected to see. –Veronica Lodge? - She said almost in a whisper due to her surprise.

The always-beautiful daughter of the Lodge’s was on her doorway, soaked from the rain, her hair almost glued to the sides of her face, crying her eyes out, as it was expected her makeup was a mess and with her arms hugging her own body trying to find some sort of warmth out of her cold body. 

In any other kind of situation Alice would have closed the door in front of Veronica’s nose but tonight she was looking really vulnerable, something had gone really bad and obviously the teenager felt safe enough in her house for her to come running under the rain. After all she was like Betty’s shadow since she came into town. She couldn’t just let her go.  
The mother in here came out and she grabbed Veronica’s arm pulling her slowly into the house. –Let me get you a towel, don’t move or you’ll make a mess on the floor- she commanded before disappearing on the stairway towards Betty’s room to grab said towel. 

While she was there, she noticed on the digital clock on the nightstand that it wasn’t that late, still 6 pm, the cheerleaders practice was just about to be finished, that meant that Veronica had skipped it for some reason. 

 

After giving the towel to Veronica she offered if she wanted to have a shower because at this point she could get a huge cold if she stayed like that, Veronica accepted but decided to do it until her hair was drier so she wouldn’t ruin the Cooper’s floor.  
Still concerned and over that, surprised for her actions, Alice held all the courage she had to form the simple question that appeared since Veronica has shown up –What happened? Are you hurt? -  
Veronica half smiled, surprised as well, she never thought the mother of her girlfriend would react that way. –It’s about my dad, he threated me again but this time it was scarier and…. Violent ….. I just…- for a moment she kept quiet holding her tears back, she took a deep breath looking up for a second before continuing –I’m sorry Mrs. Cooper, I came here looking for Betty and now I’m bothering you, I should get going-

Alice was sure of two thing, Veronica had given her a lighter, less detailed version of what was really happening because ,of course, she didn’t trust her completely and two, the girl was affected enough that she was even being polite when usually she gave her sassy comments on every chance she could get.  
She couldn’t let her go, not like this and not until Betty came home to comfort her. –Nonsense Veronica, you are going upstairs to Betty’s bathroom and taking a shower, after that; you can grab dry clothes. You know your way around her room but under any circumstances you’re leaving this house. - Her words came out as a loud order, the kind of voice she used on Betty when she was being reckless about something. 

-

Alice Cooper ended up sitting down on the staircase while Veronica was inside her daughter’s room, she was holding a hot cup of tea with both hands but it wasn’t for herself but for the girl upstairs. She was shaking, nervous in a way she hadn’t been in a while, looking for any excuse to go upstairs and give it to Veronica, so when Betty entered the house it was a real relief for her. 

If Betty could tell you about that moment, it was very strange, from the moment she entered the house and saw her mother sitting there she felt as if her stomach had gone to the floor and a bucket of cold water had been thrown over her.  
When her mother had mentioned the name of Veronica her heart started beating very fast. 

-I just took care of her for a while but I don’t know what do now… she needs to talk to you- That’s all her mother said before giving her the warm cup and moving away from the staircase so Betty could go.

-

She found her girlfriend laying on bed, staring at the wall, no makeup on and her hair up on a messy bun, wearing Betty’s pajama shorts and a black shirt with “Cooper 07” written on the back of her old days on the basketball team, she couldn’t help but smile in adoration, but her expression changed when she saw how sad and blank Veronica’s stare was. –Hey Ronnie, is everything okay? - She said as she closed the door behind her, left the cheerleading bag on the floor, put the cup of tea on the nightstand and took a sit on the edge of the bed facing the raven-haired girl. 

-He threated me B, he sent me a letter saying that he will hurt me if I didn’t work with him. I am scared, he’s supposed to be my dad- that’s all she said before breaking down in tears again and throwing herself on Betty’s arms. This is bad, Betty thought while holding her own tears back and caressing Veronica’s back.

-

About an hour went by, Veronica had fallen asleep on Betty. Both of them laying on bed, the blonde kept drawing circles on the warm skin of her girlfriend, lost in her thoughts, wondering if this will end badly, if Ronnie will catch a cold after being under the rain and why did her mom acted so kind towards a Lodge, it was all a mess to her.  
But when out of nowhere, with no sound warning of steps going upstairs, her mother opened the door. Betty felt like a deep caught in the headlights, big eyes wide open reveling those glowing green pupils. Her mother was going to find out about them. 

Indeed, Alice Cooper realized why Veronica Lodge had ran under the rain until she reached the Cooper’s household. When she saw Veronica’s head resting on the crook of Betty’s neck, lips ghosting her daughter’s neck, both hands holding onto Betty’s stomach as if she was going to run away and legs intertwined, she understood. They were together. But not only that…they were in love.

Both of them, mother and daughter felt as if years passed by, there was a lot of tension, Betty could almost hear the screams of her mother telling Veronica to never come back again and stop corrupting her daughter, Betty’s heart started beating so hard that even Veronica woke up.  
At first brown eyes tried to meet greens but when she realized Betty’s attention was in front, she pushed herself to sit down a little bit, enough to turn her head and see what was going on. When she saw Alice Cooper on the door, looking just as shocked as Betty she felt the need to apologize –I’m sorry¡ Please don’t scream…. I…. - but Alice raised her hand signing her to keep quiet.

-I was just going to say, you’re welcome to stay as much time as you need but call your mother, I don’t want another Lodge worriedly knocking on my door. - After saying it, she turned around and tried to leave, but Betty spoke first she did.

-Mom….we…. – Betty tried to explain herself, not sure if her mom had caught up on their relationship. 

-I get it Elizabeth; just don’t lock the door- that was it, that was the hurricane Alice Cooper accepting their relationship. It felt as if Betty and Veronica had lifted a weight off of their shoulders.

Both girls locked eyes, taken back by the reaction, Veronica just smiled out of pure joy and moved closer to leave a peck on her girlfriend’s lips. –You heard that baby? - Now she took a sit completely so she could put both hands on Betty’s face –it was easier than with my mom-  
-Wow, I can’t believe it…- was all Betty could said  
-Me neither but come on kiss me B, this is something to celebrate- Veronica said before coming closer again to kiss her, this time longer until the kisses turned into heated and needy ones and those turned into tired, under the covers, sloppy kisses which ended in both of them falling asleep on the other’s arms.

 

Alice Cooper could be crazy sometimes and anxious most of the time, but if she had learnt something over the past year is that she had to love her daughters no matter what, specially the rock of the family, Betty, and if Veronica made Betty smile so wide like if she was a kid again, Alice was okay with it. She would always be supportive of their love, even when closed minded people of the small town of Riverdale will shame her about having a lesbian daughter, she would fight them with the smart arguments of a reporter.  
Alice Cooper kept being there, even when they broke up for half a year over a dumb jealousy fight in college and most importantly, she kept being there when Hal Cooper didn’t walk her daughter down the altar to marry Veronica Lodge. Alice, herself, did it, smiling proudly holding the arm of the reporter Betty Cooper towards the lawyer Veronica Lodge who loved her daughter more than she loved herself.  
Maybe she had lost a husband and almost lost a daughter but that day she gained another daughter and she was happy about it, about how she handled the day of rain, hot tea and tears.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Beronica or Riverdale writing, hope you like it, leave a comment if you like and remmeber that English is my second lenguage so bare with any mistake please, I'll get better eventually.


End file.
